wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Metal
Metals are mineral items found as raw ore (in most cases) by mining veins and deposits. They are often usable as ingredients for professions (usually Blacksmithing or Engineering) after being smelted into a purer bar form. Known metals Vanilla metals * Copper * Tin * Bronze — Alloy of Copper and Tin * Silver * Iron * Gold * Steel — Alloy of Iron and Coal (Carbon) * Mithril * Truesilver * Thorium * Dark Iron Burning Crusade metals * Adamantite ** Hardened Adamantite — Smelted from Adamantite * Fel Iron * Eternium * Khorium * Felsteel — Alloy of Fel Iron and Eternium * Hardened Khorium — Alloy of Hardened Adamantite and Khorium Wrath of the Lich King metals * Cobalt * Saronite ** Primordial Saronite — Dropped in Icecrown Citadel and used as both an ingredient and currency * Titanium * Titansteel — Alloy Cataclysm metals * Obsidium ** Folded Obsidium * Elementium ** Hardened Elementium * Pyrite Mists of Pandaria metals Note: Kyparite appears to be the hardened sap of the Kypari tree and not a metal. * Ghost Iron * Trillium ** Balanced Trillium * Living Steel Warlords of Draenor metals Note: Blackrock Ore appears to be a type of stone and not a metal. * True Iron * Truesteel Legion metals Note: Leystone appears to be a type of metal and not a stone. * Leystone Special metals * Arcanite — Created by Alchemists * Enchanted Elementium — Created by Miners from Elementium Ingots dropped in Blackwing Lair * Enchanted Thorium — Created by Miners * Sulfuron Ingot — Dropped by in Molten Core Other Metals * Adamantine — from * Adamantium — Deathwing's armor, designed by goblins to keep the powers of the Demon Soul from ripping him apart; Items * Lesser Bloodstone — Quest; from cave in the Arathi Highlands * Brass — Alloy of Copper and Zinc;Brass at Wikipedia ItemsItems with "brass" in their name at Wowhead * Cast Iron — Alloy of Iron, Coal (Carbon), and Silicon;Cast iron at Wikipedia Items * Cast Steel — Items * Darkspine Iron — Quest; dropped by Darkspine nagas and their Greengill slaves and also found in Darkspine ore chests on the Isle of Quel'Danas * Elunite — Quest; from a crate in Darkshore * Fel Stone — from * Fel-Wrought — Items * Iridium — Items , * Incendicite — Quest; from cave in the Wetlands * Indurium — Quest; from Uldaman * Lead — No known use; from Gnomeregan * Palladium — Items * Platinum — from * Quicksilver (Mercury?) — ItemsItems with "quicksilver" in their name at Wowhead * Rethban — Quest; from cave in the Redridge Mountains * Rubidium — Items * Umbral — Quest; from a strongbox in Dun Morogh * Underlight — Quest; dropped by Blackpaw gnolls in the Ghostlands * Vanadium — Items , * Heavy Veldarite — Mentioned by Gezhe. * Wrought-Iron — Alloy of Iron and less Coal (Carbon);Wrought iron at Wikipedia Items References Category:Game terms Category:Metals Category:Mining